ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3493 (25th December 2007)
Plot The Branning’s prepare for the spontaneous Christmas Dinner. Max fiddles with the seating arrangements when he sees that he’s with Stacey. Ian tries telling Jane about Steven but keeps getting interrupted. He tries cancelling with Pat, but it’s too late, Steven has already left. Ian begs Jane to give Steven a chance, so she agrees to a timed hour. Shirley doesn't want to start the Christmas dinner without Vinnie. A starved Heather urges her to spread when Vinnie’s two hours late. Shirley's day takes another stagger when Kevin tells her that Deano isn’t being released. Bradley surprises Stacey with a decorated No.1 as their new home. She’s elated with the nursery he’s built for them with the hope of one day starting a family. An agitated Phil snaps at a drunk Sal. Jack later arrives with a picture of Louise and says he’ll know for sure her whereabouts the next week. Phil’s tearful while Ben gets mardy and jealous when the family swarm the photograph. The Branning’s congregate for the Christmas dinner. Lauren boldly glares at Stacey across the table and demands to be excused. Later, Max and Stacey decide to put their affair behind them, and both agree that their happy without each other. Ian has high hopes when Jane seems to grow comfortable with Steven’s presence. He arranges to take Steven out to a restaurant for his birthday. However, the timer goes off and Jane asks Steven to leave. She later tells Ian that if he lets Steven in the house again, she’s gone. Ronnie and Jack share a passionate kiss under the mistletoe while Lauren sulks in her bedroom. Max comforts her and apologises for being uptight with her. He promises her that everything is going to be alright. The Branning’s gather in the living room as Max dresses up as Santa to hand out the presents. Stacey promises Bradley a baby for next year. When Max gets hold off the DVD, Lauren tries snatching it from him. The family demand to watch. As the scene between Max and Stacey comes on, Max knowing what’s coming up, tries turning it off, but Bradley refuses to hand over the remote. Everyone watches in horror at Max and Stacey kissing on the screen. Cast Regular cast *Max - Jake Wood *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Jack - Scott Maslen *Dot - June Brown *Jean - Gillian Wright *Sean - Robert Kazinsky *Charlie - Derek Martin *Mo - Laila Morse *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Ronnie - Samantha Janus *Roxy - Rita Simons *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Honey - Emma Barton *Ben - Charlie Jones *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Jane - Laurie Brett *Steven - Aaron Sidwell *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Peter - Thomas Law *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kevin - Phil Daniels *Denise - Diane Parish *Carly - Kellie Shirley *Libby - Belinda Owusu *Shirley - Linda Henry *Heather - Cheryl Fergison *Bobby - Alex Francis (Uncredited) *Janet - Grace (Uncredited) *Oscar - Gabriel Miller-Williams (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aunt Sal - Anna Karen Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *1C Albert Square - Living room/kitchen, hallway and nursery *5 Albert Square - Downstairs rooms, Max & Tanya's bedroom and Lauren & Abi's bedroom *23 Albert Square - Hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room and kitchen *Bridge Street *89C George Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *This first episode of a two-part Christmas special was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.20 pm. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Max and Tanya have lunch, unaware of the bombshell that's about to be dropped. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 11,970,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns Category:Christmas episodes